xenonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
MAYN Interactive
PTE LTD. | image = Image:MAYNInteractive_logo.png | imagewidth = | type = Private | industry = Software | founded = 2008 May 1Crunchbase 2016 Jun. 05 | hq = SingaporeLinkedIn 2016 Jun. 05 | people = ?? | products = MMORPG and mobile games | employees = ?? | parent = ?? | subsidiaries = ?? | website = MAYN Interactive English }} is poised to be a leading independent publisher of Free-To-Play massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) catering to the Western Market. Utilizing numerous revolutionary business practices, they created a more mobile, adaptable, and flexible production. As every market transitions over time, so do the goals and practices of the companies serving said markets. Taking this principle to their foundation, is able to provide online game localization, support, and operations for the Americas and Europe, far beyond the capabilities of any other publisher. Dedicated to providing top quality service and support to both customers and business affiliates, constantly evaluates their direction and progress in order to ensure the best possible outcome for every project they undertake.MAYN Interactive Website 2016 Jun. 05 had a branch office in Korea.MAYN Interactive Website 2016 Jun. 05 History Beta test of Twelve Sky 2 began in 2009 and launched within the year.MAYN Interactive Website 2016 Jun. 05 On 2010 March 17, announced that they will be publishing Tactical Intervention for their contracted regions. Beta testing for the game began on 2011 May 6.MAYN Interactive Website 2016 Jun. 05 On 2011 June 16, began their closed beta test for the first European server of Xen Online.MAYN Interactive Website 2016 Jun. 05 Europe players were given the remake version of the game to test on. The closed beta test concluded on 2011 June 27 and open beta began about a month later on 2011 July 28.MAYN Games Forum 2016 Jun. 05MAYN Games Forum 2016 Jun. 05 It is unknown when the exact launch date for the game was. About a year later on 2012 July 19, it was announced that the Europe server of Xen Online will be shut down and all players who have bought cash shop credits will be compensated with credits to be used towards Twelve Sky 2.MAYN Games Forum 2016 Jun. 05 The reasons for the shutdown is unknown. Game Titles previously offered: *RF Online *Xen Online *Tactical Intervention *TRUVA Online Under Smilegate, 's MAYN Games platform currently offers: *KaraHan *Twelve Sky 2 *Crime Craft MAYN Games MAYN Games is the account platform for all games hosted by . Over time, the MAYN Games brand has become synonymous with themselves and is used to refer to the company. Some time later, was acquired by Smilegate West, Inc. The MAYN Games portal was allowed to continue existing, but the game selection was slimmed down to just KaraHan, Twelve Sky 2, and Crime Craft. Smilegate's own games Crossfire and Pangya are instead hosted on their own GameRage portal. Media Xen Online World|MAYN Interactive's trailer for Xen Online. References Category:Corporations and Private Companies